Redemption
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: Ram finds his redemption... -Oneshot- -Takes place after T5-


A/N: This only my second Tribe fic ever, and it just came as a random image while reading  
some message board posts and fanfiction.

If you're wondering, Ram is my favorite character. ::grin::

Enjoy.

-----

Ram stood on the beach of their new home. They had sailed out from the city for a few  
miles and then followed the coast for as long as the could without needing supplies. They  
had landed here a few days ago and were in the process of setting up a temporary place to  
live. Amber had it in her head that they were still too close for comfort to that damn  
computer of his, and he honestly didn't blame her. Hell, the thing scared _him_, and he had  
created it!

It surprised him how they seemed to tolerate his being with them. Of course, he wasn't the  
grand evil he was once was, but he still was the mad genius they had feared for quite some  
time. The looks of poorly disguised hatred hurt him deeper than he ever showed. The only  
ones who didn't freak out when he was near were those from Liberty-- Ruby, Lex, Slade,  
Darryl... Even Jay still regarded him with suspicion. And the questions-- dear God, those  
damn, never-ending questions they asked about this friend or that friend. He already told  
them that he didn't know what happened to them, especially after Mega had taken over.  
Apparently anyone who becomes a Mallrat becomes thick-headed as well.

He sighed. He hated these thoughts. Truth was, he was tired of being that mad genius.  
The city, the Technos, everything... gone. He had nothing left of that life, nor did anyone  
else. The only wife he ever truly loved was gone, and out of the other two, one was dead  
and the other crawling all over Slade. He had never really liked Ebony, not that way  
anyhow, but he liked her even less now. He admired her wits and cleverness, but that was  
about where the affection ceased to exist.

He looked out over the ocean before him. It was beautiful. The sky was a bright pale blue,  
the sun was shining, and the water an unbelievable dark blue-green. It was better than any  
Paradise he had ever created for the simple reason that it was _real_. He was really feeling  
the sun on his face, really hearing the ocean break... It was wonderful. And he just could  
not resist.

He stripped down as much as he possibly could and started to wade in. The water was still  
a bit chilly, but not so cold that he couldn't stay in. Slowly, step by step, he waded in until  
the water reached his waist.

Ah, that felt good.

He wished the others trust him. Yes, he was still Ram and always would be, but  
strangely... he was at peace now. He was alive and well now, so he need not worry about  
living in Virtual Reality. He had satisfied his thirst for revenge by taking out Mega. He had  
lost his love and had been betrayed several times, but he now knew why. There was still  
plenty on his mind and he was still ticked at being betrayed, but that seemed trivial  
anymore. This was a new world, a place for new beginnings and another chance.

And besides... he was needed. Truly, honestly _needed_. Even if they were wary of him, the  
others knew that if they ever did find another city or town to take up residence in, they  
would need him to get things running. And that... being needed... it was a feeling that he  
couldn't describe. It made him smile, not maniacally, but happily. It felt great.

New beginnings... Many, many years ago, before the Virus and the fallout from it, he had  
been taught that there was time and place for everything, and that everything had a  
purpose. Now was the time for his second chance; his place was with all the others; and  
his purpose... well... his purpose was to survive, as was everyone else's. It was time for  
him to let go of all the old feelings and pain and sadness. It was time to let go of Java and  
Siva, of the Technos, and the city. It was time... time to let go of the old Ram.

He smiled to himself, then took a deep breath and dived into the water. How long had it  
been since he had swam? Too long, he thought, as he came up sputtering and blinking  
away the water. Surprising even himself, he laughed. It just welled up inside him-- he had  
to let it out. Still grinning, he took another breath and dived again... and again and again.  
He stopped once to wash the old makeup off his face and the gel out of his hair. That had  
to go, too. Maybe he would add more later, maybe he'd stay this way... clean... pure...  
free of all past sins...

It felt so soothing and relaxing, being free from all of his old pains. After regaining the  
ability to walk, it had given him a new prospective on life almost, and this completed it.  
He laughed again, just for the hell of it.

Sure, he was still sad over Java, and always would be. She had stood beside him when it  
seemed everyone else had left him alone, and it was only she that had ever truly loved him.  
That last night with her would always be a cherished memory of his, one that no one could  
ever take from him. But time does heal all wounds, and though he would always miss her  
terribly, she was gone, and he was still here. Instead, he would live for both of them, and  
know that one day, maybe-- just maybe-- he'd be with her again.

He splashed and swam for what seemed like hours, when he heard his name being called  
from the shore. Glancing towards it, he saw Amber on the beach near his clothes. She  
called again and looked around. He called back, but she didn't hear him over the waves  
crashing. Was he really that far out? He hadn't even noticed.

He dived into the water again and began swimming back towards shore. When he was  
finally close enough, he stood and waded up to the beach.

"Ram!" Amber called again.

"Right here," he said, startling her. She whirled around and stared, a look of surprise on  
her face. He waited for her to say something, but after a few moments, she still only just  
looked at him in shock.

"Um, you wanted something?" he asked, a little put off by her staring. 'Course, he was  
down to his skivvies, and that had to be a bit shocking for anybody.

"Huh? Oh, yes, right, I did. Uh, we found some food for dinner, would you like to join  
us?" she asked, regaining composure.

"Shouldn't you be asking everyone else that?" he remarked bitterly, then scolded himself.  
This was his second chance and he was already blowing it. "I would love to," he said,  
before she could reply. "Just give me a minute and I'll be along."

"I'll wait," Amber said. She watched as Ram tugged on his clothes and reviewed what had  
just happened.

_Without that green eye makeup and gel, he looks completely different! I almost didn't  
recognize him! I thought I had heard someone laughing down here at the beach... could it  
have been him? It didn't sound like him, and yet... he has been so different lately. Has he  
changed, or is this all a ploy?_

Amber didn't dare admit it in her thoughts, but she knew that she hadn't just stared at  
Ram for that reason alone. He was actually... well... he was actually pretty hot. No  
feelings were attached to that assessment, but it was still true. There had been a  
friendliness in his eyes as of late that made he seem more approachable and kinder. He had  
been helping out as much as he could, or rather, as much as anyone would allow him to.  
He had been a bad guy once upon a time, but now... Amber wasn't sure where he stood.  
Still, the guy deserved a shot. They wouldn't have made it this far without him.

"I'm ready," he said, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I said, I'm ready," he repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Lost in my thoughts," she said, recovering quickly. She turned and led the way  
back to camp.

"Yeah, me, too," he replied. She smiled at that; he had a faraway look in his eyes when he  
said it. She wondered what he had been thinking about, and-- knowing just a few months  
ago she would not have even dared to-- asked him just that.

"Everything. The past, and how that's where it belongs. This is a new world, a new  
chance for everyone, including me. This time, I'll try to get it right," he said, expressing  
every thought he had just had in those few, short sentences.

This response surprised her, but she knew it shouldn't've. It had actually explained a lot  
about the former Techno leader. He had found a new lease on life, a new reason to keep  
going. He found it...

Redemption.

"You know what? You're right. This is a new world. And I think we'll all try to get it  
right this time," she said.

He snorted. "Of course I'm right," he said, and for a moment was his old self again. She  
laughed and shook her head. They were almost to the camp now.

"If you'll excuse me, Ram, Bray needs to be fed as well," she said, gesturing in the  
direction where her tent-- and son-- were. He nodded and she turned to leave.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?" she said, stopping and looking back.

"Gabe. My name's Gabe," he said shyly. He hadn't used his real name since... forever, it  
seemed.

"Gabe," she said, trying it out. She smiled. "Well, then, Gabe, I'll see you later,"she said,  
continuing to leave.

Gabe smiled and headed towards his own tent.

Yeah, a second chance... and a new beginning.

A/N: Ack, not quite how I wanted it to turn out. I don't even _like_ Amber, yet I couldn't  
picture anyone else on the beach looking for him. ::sigh:: Oh, well, it's Ram, so I'm happy.

I saw somewhere that Ram's real name is Gabe, so that's why I used it. If I'm wrong,  
well, then I'm wrong. ::shrugs:: What else is there to it?

I can't think of anything else to put except... reviews? Yes, I do know that Ram's is OOC.  
(I have a bad tendency to write like that a lot.)

Flames are fine.  



End file.
